In time, I couldn't help myself
by fire-enchantment
Summary: Hermione’s time-turner once belonged to someone else by the name of Lily Evans. Its this fantasy story where Lily, and Hermione get switched in time. Now how will her friends cope with this. L/J and H/Hr. right?
1. I tripped into the past

In time, I couldn't help myself

Chapter one: I tripped into the past

Authors note: *Yawn* I got this chapter up. I want to see how people like it before I write another one. Please no flames. Sorry about the grammar/spelling problems there might be.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are all J. K Rowling's and Warner brothers

Summary: Hermione's time-turner once belonged to someone else by the name of Lily Evans. Its this fantasy story where Lily, and Hermione get switched in time. Now how will her friends cope with this. L/J and H/Hr. right? 

***************

It was a beautiful winter day at Hogwarts. Snow had just fallen onto the trees, and the lake remained frozen. The mermaids would occasionally jump out, and sing, a wonderful sight to see, and a better thing to hear. The sun was just coming over the hills as far out as people of Hogwarts could gaze.

Harry Potter the boy famous for, well you all know this, had just gotten up.

"Its today Ron." He said over to his redhead friend, who lay asleep in bed.

He just rolled around and mumbled. *_Its today I tell 'Mione how I really feel about her_* He thought reassuringly. 

The command room was entirely except for a few students heading out to the library in the morning. Hermione stumbled down the stairs still getting sleep out of her eye. Her hair, being wet from the shower, was now tied back in a bow.

"Hey Harry." She said between yawns to her best friend sitting at one of the couches before the fire.

"Hey 'Mione. Nice day out... er...what are you planning on doing?" He said, not to suspiciously as Hermione had sat next to him.

"Oh, I guess I would head out to the library." 

"Hey, do you want to come out to-with a walk-wuth me-I mean with me- come to a walk with me." He stumbled over his words trying to avoid her cinnamon eyes.

"Sure, the mermaids are singing."

She went back up to the girls dormitory to retrieve her snow boots, sweater, and a scarf. Together they walked out, and down the halls. Very few students were out at this time of day. Once they had past the main doors leading to the outside Harry had broken the silence.

"So what was with you and Krum?" Harry asked acting casual.

"Well, I liked him, as a person, but really not as a boyfriend. At the end of the fourth year, I had told him I had no feelings for him."

"That's it? Then he went away."

"That and that I liked someone else..." She whispered.

*_Great, I'm going to admit my feelings for her, and here she says she likes someone else...*_

"Actually, I took you on this walk because I wanted to tell you something."

"Same here. OK here it goes." Hermione took a deep breath then glanced up at Harry's breathtaking green eyes. 

"I think I really like you." They said in unison. 

__

*She likes me! The great Hermione Granger really likes me!*

~He likes me! The famous Hairy Potter really likes me!~ They both thought.

Hermione leaned forward, up to his face (he's an inch or two taller then her.) For a moment they shared the most wonderful, tender, loving kiss that was- cut short.

"Hey get a room will you!" A voice yelled from behind them.

They broke apart so fast to see fire on the snow. No, their best friend Ron Weasly, sitting on the snow, Ginny behind him, with popcorn in her hand. Ginny was stunned, her mouth hanging open. Ron was stifling a laugh.

"H-how long have you been here?" Hermione shot up brushing off her hair, and blushing like a fire. 

They were attempting to act like nothing happen, but failed miserably. That made Ron laugh more. 

"Oh, just long enough to see you two kissing, admitting ones love for the other, you know the basics. Me, and Ronald here were heading to get you, its almost lunch."

Ginny said, louder then the kissing noises Ron was making.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione shouted at him, in a playful sort of way.

She then grabbed a snowball, and throw it at his head. Harry, and Ginny joined in the snowball fight as well.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ron yelled, avoiding the first wave of three snowballs coming toward him.

"Who ever said war was fair!" Hermione yelped playfully, reaching down for a gigantic pile of snow.

"You may have won this battle, but the wars not over!" Ron said, taking off.

Hermione was fast to follow, she held more then a bunch of snow in her hand. 

"Never catch me!" He slide across the ice frozen lake.

"Watch me!" She jumped on to the ice after him.

She began to slid across the ice, but with one false move. !CRASH!

Ron stopped in his track to look back. Hermione wasn't there. 

Was she trying to trick him? Or was she really hurt? He slide back in the path to see a gigantic pile of snow.

"Hermione?" Ron shouted. 

There was no answer. She wouldn't joke on something like this. He approached the pile of snow that was left, just as Ginny, and Harry caught up. 

Ron brushed through the snow, picking up a few items.

"Broken glass? Sand... Harry!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!" Ron screamed.

Harry dashed over, faster then a lighting bolt. 

"What happen???" He asked, glancing over Ron's shoulders.

Sure enough, there was the pile of snow, broken glass, and sand. Broken glass, and sand.

"You don't think...." Ron was breathing hard. "Hermione's time turner..." 

Harry was speechless, he couldn't think straight. Hermione still had her time-turner. Worse off, it broke... That means she could be anywhere in time. One thing crossed his mind: _Dumbledore_


	2. I fell into the future

Author's note: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. And another sorry, because it took me so long to get this chapter out. Anyway, in the last chapter, Hermione tripped on the ice, with her time turner. It shattered, Ron, and Harry go straight to Dumbledore. Now this chapter is back when Lily had her time turner so she could take advanced charms.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters sniff sniff. Oh well

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter two: I fell into the future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Lily, you've been going at it with that time turner for awhile now. Don't you think you should just give up advanced charms, and go back to normal." It was the concerned voice of Lily's room mate Maya.

Lily just shrugged, as she swung the time turner around her neck. 

"Forget it Maya, I am the best at charms. Besides, its only giving me extra practice. Why do you care? Never seemed to before." Lily picked up her seven books in her arms, and swung the bag over her shoulder, and walked down to the common room.

To Maya's disgust, and Lily's surprise, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter already were there. They called themselves the Marauders. 

"Hey Lilz, can I talk to you for a second." James smiled at her. 

She nodded, and they walked until the others were out of ear shot.

"You look a bit tried lately, are you OK?" He said brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

She did her best to blush, but failed miserably.

"Sure, yea. Why?" Lily answered avoiding his eyes at all cost.

"If your sure. Tell me if there's something wrong." He put his hand on her shoulders.

"Any problems with the Time-Turner?" James said.

"WHAT!?!?!? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT! IT WAS MAYA! I KNEW IT!" She yelled pulling away from him. 

The whole common room was staring at them with questioning eyes. Although Maya, Sirius, and Remus knew why. Maya sunk down in her seat as Lily came running over.

"MAYA! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU FLIRT WITH THESE BOYS, BUT KINDLY, KEEP ME, AND MY SECRETS OUT OF IT!" Lily screamed, she was outraged. How come Maya had to talk so much. 

Not that Lily minded James knowing about it, but Dumbledore the headmaster told them to tell no one. For all she knows, everyone in the school will hear about it. Maya was six shades of purple, practically melting in her seat. Lily just stormed off out of the portrait hole.

"Great, super, she has to tell them. Of all people _them._ James, and Sirius have the biggest mouths in the whole school. Now _I'm_ going to be late for my first class." She muttered under her breath. 

Her first class was History of Magic with Professor Bins. She took a seat in the far back, so she wouldn't have to answer any questions she didn't study for.

"Ah, now class, today we will study the greatest wizard Merlin...." Professor Bin glared at the class.

Lily had time to cool down, but barely concentrated on the notes in front of her. Once or twice the teacher would ask. 

"Is there something on your mind that you would like to share with the class Ms. Evans?"

She would say nothing every time. After that class it was lunch. Maya as far away on the same table as possible. Sirius, and Remus were comforting _her,_ not Lily. Although James stayed with her this whole way.

After lunch in the Great Hall, she headed off to an empty classroom. 

Then took out her time turner that was buried under her robes.

"Oh what's that new thing the mud-blood has." Sneered someone.

"Sure looks to expensive for her worth." Sneered another voice, followed by a cold chuckle.

Lily turned around to see Snape, and Malfoy sitting in the back of the class.

"Looking to ruin someone else's life?" Lily said in a harsh way.

They ignored her comment, and got up to walk closer. Lily just stepped back the closer they came.

"What afraid?" Malfoy said coldly. 

"Only if you touch me. I don't want to get _your_ disease Malfoy." Lily shouted.

"Your forgetting about one of us." Snape said from behind her. 

She turned to see him glaring at her. *_Perfect, just what I need_* She thought.

"Get lost, I don't need this now." She darted over to the other side of the classroom, avoiding desks as she could.

Her time turner was in her hand.

"Hey leave her alone!" Shouted a voice of another man.

"James?" Lily questioned to herself still walking back.

There was a bit of shouting. Snape appeared behind her, and grabbed onto her wrist, like a threat. She broke free of his grasp, but slid over a desk. There was a sudden moment of silence, and then a loud CRUNCH!

James dashed to the other side of the classroom, where the fallen desk was. He expected to see the friendly red head he knew so well, but was in for a surprise. Behind the tipped desk, was a wavy brown haired girl. There was glass shattered around her. Sirius had just arrived at the scene ready to tackle Snape, but stopped to join James. "Who is she?" Sirius asked quietly.

James leaned closer. There was sand over the floor. His heart froze.

"SIRIUS HURRY GET DUMBLEDORE! HURRY!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you to all my future reviewers and:

Lisa: _Thank you for being my first reviewer. Well, I couldn't get this chapter up to fast, but I normally update on the weekends._

Sailor-Bcup_: No I'm not stopping I assure you. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Please Review

|

|

|

|

|

|

V


	3. Its 20 years later?

Authors note: Well, I got this chapter up pretty fast. This is back in normal time when Hermione just disappeared. Sorry for grammar, or spelling mistakes!

Disclaimer: I have to say this again. So once _again_, I don't own any of the characters, or names, or etc. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron dashed off to get Dumbledore, Ginny close on his tail. Harry was still looking over at the remains of Hermione's time turner.

"She could be anyway!" He whispered in concern.

No one would know what would happen if the time turner broke. The person disappeared probably means she sped somewhere in the future or past.

There was a soft grunt for behind him. Harry flipped around. A deep red head girl lay back on a try. She was rubbing her head, there was a cut across her forehead.

"Who are you?" Harry helped the girl up to her feet.

She snapped her eyes open. She had stunning green eyes. Harry recognized them from somewhere, but disregarded it until later.

"James? What happen." She reached out to brush his face. 

Harry immediately pulled away.

"My name isn't James, it's Harry." He corrected her. 

She looked confused, and hurt. 

"Harry? Are you James' twin or something- oh no! Where's my time-turner. I had it in my hand when Snape flipped me over the desk!" She ran over to the snow, digging around.

"Wait? Hold on. You had a time turner... What's your name?" He distracted her.

"What are you kidding. My name is Lily Evans, I had a time turner in my hand before we got in the fight with Snape and fell over."

Harry was speechless. Lily Evans was his mothers name. Was there a chance that her and Hermione might of...

She glanced over his shoulder. Dumbledore, followed by Snape, Ron, and Ginny.

"What happen here?!?!?!" Snape roared. 

He froze at the sight of Lily. She looked at him confused. 

"What kind of joke is this Potter?" Snape snapped back over to Harry.

"Dumbledore, we got in a fight, and my time turner, it fell, and shattered." She trembled holding up the remains of Hermione's.

"Lillian Evans. Now there's a face I haven't seen in awhile. Hmmm.... Well, you say that the time-turner broke. Here Mister Weasley here told me a story quite familiar about Hermione's."

"What are you saying, they switched in time????" Ron jumped into the conversation.

"By the looks of it yes. Until we can fix this, Lily, you will need to act on the half as a transfer student. Harry, Ron, please get her used. Take her up to the hospital wing. That cut should not be infected." Dumbledore leaned closer so only Harry could hear him.

"I suppose you already know that's your mother. Until we can fix this, you can't let her know who your father is, or how she dies. I'll leave the rest up to your judgment." He glanced over at Snape.

"Severus, please bring the remains of the time turner up to my office. We need to have a teacher meeting." They stood in shock for a moment. Harry, his whole life, had never met his mother. Now she was standing right in front of him. He could finally get to know her... but on the other hand, at the expensive of Hermione.

"Harry, lets go." Ron nudged his friend in the ribs. They lead Lily up to the hospital wing.

"So what's going to happen to me?" She whimpered, holding the giant pack of ice to her cut.

"You'll get back to your own time, once they find out how to fix the time turner." Harry tried to hold back from blurting out everything.

The next day they would have to use her fake name, Victoria Hopper, and she would have to attend classes.

No one wanted to think about how she would react to potions class, with Snape. Lily spent the night at the hospital wing, in the morning, Harry, and Ron came over to pick her up. She seemed much happier then before.

"So-er-Harry, who do we have for potions class?"

"Professor Snape."

"SNAPE! THAT UGLY GITS A PROFESSOR!"

"Sounds like something I would say." Harry chuckled, and Lily let out a low sigh. 

"So Ron, doesn't look like much has changed around here." Lily surveyed the halls, and Great Hall.

Ron smiled in return, but never said anything. The entered the Great Hall, greeted by the normal bickering of students. To there despise, and Lily's disgust Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, came over.

"Found a new person to replace Mudblood Granger." He sneered.

"Who's this red head." He said checking out Lily. 

"You have nerve. Haven't changed much from your father have you." She said coldly trying to walk around him, but he blocked her.

"What would you know about my father, he doesn't hang out with muggle's like you." He sneered.

Harry dragged Lily away, also preventing her from slapping him.

"Twenty years didn't do the Malfoy's any good. There're still the stuck up jerks like always.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Please Review_**

|

|

|

|

|

V


	4. Its 20 years before?

Authors note: Sorry, it took me forever to get this chapter out, I guess I've been busy with school. Anyway, this is back in Harry's parents time where Sirius just finds Hermione. Sorry for grammar, or spelling mistakes!

Disclaimer: I have to say this again. So once again, I don't own any of the characters, or names, or etc. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Twenty years before?

James leaned closer. There was sand over the floor. His heart froze.

"SIRIUS HURRY GET DUMBLEDORE! HURRY!"

Sirius dashed out dragging Snape behind him. James leaned closer to the girl. She was wearing a Hogwarts robe with the lion on it. 

"Hello?" He shook her, she moved slightly then opened her eyes.

Other then her wavy brown hair, she had light cinnamon eyes.

"Harry?" She murmured sitting up.

"Who's Harry? I'm James."

"What the?" Hermione was now observing where she was in the dungeon, behind a flipped desk, and with a Harry-look-alike standing over her, saying he's not Harry.

"I'm James Potter, what happen to Lily?"

"Potter?" Hermione looked at what once was her time turner next to her.

"What did you say your name was again!" In two seconds she was up off the ground, gathering all the pieces of the time-turner she could.

"What are you doing, James Potter, how many times do I need to say that."

"Oh super, I really did 'trip into the past.'" She said as Dumbledore came over. 

Sirius was already explaining to him, giving a scene by scene of what happen. Dumbledore nodded a few more times, then went over to Hermione.

"What is your name miss."

"Hermione Granger" She replied shaky, from handing all the glass, there was now a cut across her hand.

"Mister Black here has explained something interesting to me, would you please join me in my office." He guided her out the door.

Hermione caught one last glance of the Harry-look-alike James Potter. Dumbledore led them to the stone gargoyle. "Snickers" He said, and the statue jumped out of the way. 

They continued walking up the stairs. Hermione had only been in the headmasters office once, and that was with Harry. When they got into his office, Hermione was memorized. This was nothing like she pictured it before, or later to be real. It was a circler room with pictures of past head masters, and mistresses on the wall. There were book selves, and the one tall cabinet Harry told them about. Then by the open window of a perch, a beautiful phoenix was perched. 

"Take a seat Miss Granger." Albus snapped her out of her daydream.

She sat down across from him. "Can you tell me who gave you the time turner in your time?"

"Professor McGonagall. I used it to take more classes then I should have had time for."

"Well, I know the story all to well now. Mister Black has already informed me. It seems, because we are in the past, we can't do anything about you. They will have to fix the time-turner in the future. Until you can't tell anyone anything about your time, or it would endanger our future. I'm not saying everything, but I'll let you be the judge of that. What name would you like to use for the time here?"

"Ummm...." Hermione had to ponder about that. Although for some odd reason she spit out the name:

"Ginny Wind."

"Ginny, I take it that's the name of someone you know in the future. No matter, it won't hurt. Now what year, and what house were you in."

"I was in-"

"Before you say that, it would be best if you stay in Lily Evans's place. You could say your some type of temporary transferred here as a student. I'll call Mister Potter, and Mister Black, and inform them. It's lunch time now, so why don't you go down to the Great Hall. I believe you know where that is." He said in a firm voice, Hermione nodded, and left his office. Leaning on the wall was Remus Lupin. He didn't seem to be waiting for her, but waiting to get into Dumbledore's office. He still had the sandy black hair, and the same eyes, a younger version of himself. He noticed her staring at him.

"Are you a new student here?"

"No, yes, I mean yes. Me, and Lily were temporary switched in schools. Just for a while though. I'm in your house."

"You already know who I am?" He asked suspiciously, Hermione just wanted to blurt out everything that happened, but refrained from doing so.

"Lily told me about you. Um my name is Virginia Wind, just call me Ginny. I ummm.. I have to go now." With that Hermione dashed down toward the great hall.

By the looks of it, this was going to be a long year.

~*~*~*

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

Mayleesa: _He he, well sorry, it takes me awhile to get the chapters out. So you should check back on the weekends._

Pyro Dragonmage: _I plain to keep writing until chapter ten or so...._

Li-chan: _I got kind of cut short on when she gets to her past, that's for chapter six_

Dracoishot1326: _Is it a suspense story line? Oh well, at least people want to read more. Thanks for reviewing!_

~*~*~*~

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW!

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V


	5. Future problems

Future Problems.

Authors note: I felt so guilty it took me forever to get this chapter up. My fault, I've been finishing my other fan fiction 'I'm always here.' Its about Lily, and Remus. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed, that's what makes me get the chapters out faster. Expect the next one, by next weekend.

Disclaimer: Once again. I don't own any of the characters and etc 

Sorry for grammar mistakes, or typo's

~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!

~*~*~*~

__

In a dark, damp room, Lily huddled in the corner. "James..." She whispered glancing around with him, but he was no where to be seen.

"James, please answer me." Again there was no response. The walls behind Lily vanished, instead it was Albus Dumbledore.

"No need to be afraid Lily, we will find a way to get everything normal once more. Sooner then you know it you will be home." He said in his calm voice, then walked a few steps. McGonagall appeared behind him, in her hands she held the remains of the time turner, and a necklace.

"Albus, what shall we do." She held up the necklace, with the letters HG.

"This once belonged to Hermione Granger one of our best students, there is no chance of getting her back without a miracle."

"And the young Lily Evans?" Dumbledore chimed.

"I'm afraid by the looks of it there is no hope."

Lily screamed on the top of her lungs. No hope for her? Never, she's as good as gone. None of this ever would have happened if it wasn't for that-that MALFOY. Lily's whole body was trembling, from rage or fear.

"Help James..." She got up, and ran, ran into the blackness, ran into the darkness, ran into nowhere, as fast as she could.

"James?" She muttered, a boy appeared facing the other direction. Jet black hair, everything like James, but when he turned around. Green eyes.

"James, help please!"

"James, who's James. James died a long time ago." The boy said to her.

"I'm Harry. There's no James that attends this school." Lily wanted to disappear, fade out of it all.

"LILY! WAKE UP!" A voice shouted. 

Lily snapped open her eyes, to see a red head standing over her. She was now on the hospital wing bed.

"Lily, you just had a -er-nightmare." The boy Ron reassured her. 

She opened her eyes wide, and got a good look around. For a moment when she woke up, she forgot everything. Everything that had suddenly happened. She thought for a moment of happiness, she would wake up, and this whole time turner thing would be over.

There was light muttering behind the corner, and in came the James-look-alike, followed by Dumbledore.

"I hope your doing much better Lily." Dumbledore eyes twinkled, Lily meekly nodded her head.

"Come now Mister Weasly, I expect you have classes to get to. Mister Pott- Harry, your excused from the rest of your classes, I will see to that. On the mean time, will you please assist Mss. Evans." He inclined toward Lily, was disappeared through the curtains Ron at his heel.

A cool breeze whipped in, and made Lily shiver.

"Are you alright." Harry calmly asked, although he still looked a bit worried.

"I'm fine, I just had a strange, scary nightmare. That's all. Er- Harry right there was a girl they were talking about Her Grangor or something. What happened to her?"

Harry had a brief sadness fill his eyes, but looked away, before his mother would notice.

"Hermione Granger, she had another problem with the time turner. They don't know where, or when she is..." Harry's voice lowed, as his mind filled with the most distraught thoughts.

"I think we better go bring you to the dorm now. They haven't moved the house since 50 years, so you should be able to find it."

Harry helped her up, and lead her through the many halls. Lily didn't dare say anything, she would push her luck.

The common room was empty, as all the students were at class. He followed at her heels up to the girls dorm, and lead her to the bed she would be sleeping in.

"This was Hermione's bed..........................but you'll be here for now, Dumbledore already got all the stuff for you in this trunk. Lily nodded again, and leaned back on her bed.

"Hey Harry, can you tell me about your friends here?" Lily asked, Harry, at first a bit confused, described some.

"Well, Ron's my best friend. We met on the first day of school, on the train anyway. He's a pureblood, but doesn't brag about it. He has five brothers, and one sister, his father works for the ministry. More about him, as you've seen, he has red hair, like his entire family, big feet, tall, long arms, but he's still a really good friend, and you can count on him. Then there's Hermione, she's a muggle born, only child I think. She was always very smart, called a book worm by many, enjoyed class, and was top at almost at every subject. At first I was only her friend from pity, but then I really got to know her. Now she's my other best friend, you can count on, and always finds a logical way to get us out of tough situations. She had a time turner in the third year, but then gave it back for awhile. I don't know, she must have got it back later." Harry didn't add the part of Hermione being his girlfriend, for Lily's sake.

Lily was smiling at him.

"Yea, I have really nice friends to. I guess Maya would have been my best friend, but we got in a little fight before I appeared here. But for sure when I get back, I'll make up. My other friend, you probably already know, he's more of a boyfriend James Potter. Sure, he's may be a rich pureblood, but I really love him, just never got a good chance to explain that to him." Lily let out a depressing sigh that made Harry flinch.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back. Well, you better get some sleep." Harry stood up, and walked toward the door.

"Oh Harry!" Lily yelped, Harry turned around.

"Thanks." She said, sending him off with a smile.

~*~*~*

So touching, and sad. Thank you to the reviewers:

Scichan: Oh just wait, I have plains for Peter (Laughs evilly) 

Li-chan: Sorry, but this wasn't out as soon as I could, anyway, I'll know I'll have the next chapter out by this weekend.

!*!*!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

|

|

|

|

|

V


	6. Past Problems

Authors note: Finally, I got a chapter out fast. I had some time after school, so I began writing this. Hooray, expect the next one out this weekend.

Sorry for grammar, or spelling mistakes!

Disclaimer: I have to say this again. So once again, I don't own any of the characters, or names, or etc. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Past problems

Hermione stared out into the far reaches of the Hogwarts grounds, and as far as her eyes could see. There was surly only one thing crossing her mind, how would she get back? Would she ever see Harry again, or would there be no hope.

The sun was slowly creeping under the hills in the distance, as the first night breezes went by. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder then flipped around. She met the eyes of a girl, short black hair, and blue eyes. Although Hermione didn't know her, it was Maya.

"Hey, you should be getting back now. In this school, you have to be in bed by lights out, otherwise you could lose house points." The girl said simply, she had a small trace of sadness in her eyes.

Maya wasn't her perked up happy self, she was depressed, serious, and dragging her way along. Hermione glanced away from the girls eye, and looked down at her should.

"O.K. Yeah, I have to be going back there anyway." Hermione nodded.

"You in Lily's place -er-Wind right." Maya asked, Hermione once more nodded.

"Dumbledore already informed me about that. So, do you know the future?" Maya's eyes brighten, and stopped Hermione in her path.

"Dumbledore told me not to-ah- tell because it might -er- cause problems." Hermione stuttered to get the words out, and couldn't avoid the glaring girl.

"Don't kid yourself. Well, I already know my future, I'll die single." Maya cast her arm up in the sky.

Hermione giggled a bit, but then just shrugged casually. Together, they headed back up to the dorm rooms.

"So anyway, I guess you'll be sleeping in Lily's bed. Until we get her back that is. I don't know about you, but I'm heading straight to bed." Maya explained as they entered the dark, and empty dorm room. 

Hermione nodded, but picked up a copy of _Hogwarts, a history_, and tucked it under her arm.

"I'm just going to read awhile, so I can sleep better. 'Night" Hermione went back down into the common room, and sat down, in one of the chairs by the fire.

Only a few late night strugglers were awake trying to finish their homework.

'_Chapter one of Hogwarts, a history_....' Hermione yawned, and glanced back at her book.

The words just looked like black blobs. 

*_I really must not have noticed how tired I was. I haven't got any sleep since-yesterday.*_

Hermione shut the book, and rubbed her eyes. The fire was dying down, so the common room, was getting a bit of chills. Somewhere in the time she was thinking about Harry, and about her problem, she drifted off to a heavy sleep.

__

'Wormtail, any news yet on that Evans girl?' Hissed a evil voice.

'N-no master. Albus thinks she was lost in time twenty years later. In another time. M-master there w-was anothe-er girl h-here now. Her n-name is H-hermione Granger sir.' The stuttering voice said back.

There was a few more hisses. 

'Perhaps this girl Granger could do us some good. Find out for me what roll she plays in time, then eliminate her.' The hisses turned into an evil cackling laugh.

"NO!!! Go away! Get out my head! Help me!" Hermione made a thunk falling to the ground.

She was grasping her head with both hands, and screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" Her eyes was shut tight.

"Please leave me be." Hermione's screams turned to whispers.

She slowly opened her eyes, to glance around. She was still in the common room, her book _Hogwarts, a history_ had been knocked to the ground by the fire. Snapped tight in her palm was the necklace Harry gave her, with the initials HG. She let out a weak sigh, what was that dream about. Its like the nightmares Harry would have, but this one was about _her._ If she remembered correctly, it was a snake, and wormtail. They were talking about Lily, the time turner, and killing her.

*_Wait, I'm behind my time by a century, that means Wormtail's still in my same time. That means I have a chance of saving the future, but I might destroy it as well.* _Hermione thought in puzzles, she stood up, and glanced across the room. Right there, standing at the opposite fire, under the painting, surrounded by Remus, James, and Sirius, was the boy Peter himself.

She could never forget such a person. It was definitely him, just younger, he still was short, and chubby. On top of all that he had a devilish grin planted on his face, as he stared back toward her.

She flinched at the sight of him, that jerk, that traitor, that murderer. It made her sick. She bent down to pick up her book, and dusted it off. He was still watching her every moment, with pure interest. She shot him a warning glance, the went over to the middle table.

"Hey Ginny Wind right. We never got a really good chance to get to know each other before, anyway, I'm Remus Lupin." Remus got up, and came towards her.

"This-" He inclined toward the three other boys. "Is James, Sirius, and Peter. I think you meet some of them before." Hermione politely smiled, and nodded(A/N there's a lot of nodding in this story, maybe she should just nod her head every time anyone says anything.)

James stood up. "Hey Ginny, maybe you should get to bed now, its really late."

*_Whats he trying to pull, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself._* She glanced over at Remus's pale face.

__

*On second thought, Remus must be transforming tonight. A full moon I guess. Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to Peter alone.*

!*!*!*


	7. Car accident

Hello, 

The name is Tifa, I am fire-enchantments sister. I hadn't noticed this before, but she still had an account. The problem is and the reason she was unable to update was because she is no longer well...... Two words, car accident. I apologize for keeping you hanging for this long amount of time. She'd never told me about these stories and well I just got a review in the email we shared. From now on I guess the stories will not continue. I've never been much of a writer, but I might be compelled to add an ending or something, you know like finishing what she never could. 

-Tifa.


End file.
